


Now my baby's dancing

by Lizberry333



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Super Angst, no happy ending, past swan queen, short and bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizberry333/pseuds/Lizberry333
Summary: Emma and Regina had a past relationship that kinda flopped because Regina didn't show Emma that she loved her and ever since the break-up she's regretted it.Eventually, they earn their way back up to friends and Regina gets news that hits her like a truck. Hook proposed.





	Now my baby's dancing

Regina felt all the wind go out of her when she heard the news. Those two small words. _Hook proposed_. She still put on a big smile trying to reassure her.

“ _Emma!_ ” Fell out before she could stop it. Though she covered it up with “I’m happy for you, I really am.” and a hug to hide her face.

She _hated_ lying to her.

_____________

Later, Emma asked her to be her bridesmaid, and, aided by an insanely bright and hopeful look in her eyes, persuaded Regina to say yes. This is how Regina found herself waiting with Emma in the dressing room, with Emma in an irresistible wedding dress.

“Hook is one lucky man.” She muttered.

Regina had imagined Emma in a wedding dress once or twice when they were together but the relationship fell downhill when Emma felt unloved and ignored and Regina had accidentally made her feel this way because it had been so long since her last nondestructive relationship. The break-up was inevitable.

Although it had taken a lot of time, the two finally began to be friends again and had now rebuilt all their trust, considering each other their best friend.

“Oh no!”

Emma broke Regina away from her thoughts, “What is it?”

“The singer’s cancelled! The rest of the band can come but she has an emergency.”

I think you can guess how Regina ended up replacing the singer, but it entailed some puppy-dog eyes and not much resistance.

_____________

And so, it was time for the couple’s first dance. Since Regina didn’t know all the words to the song the band was supposed to be doing, they had to change it to something else they all knew. Emma had said it was fine and to “Just pick something we can slow dance to” so Regina did just that.

 

 

Emma and Killian walked out onto the dance floor as the band started the intro and swayed as Regina started singing.

 

“Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now

 

Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same

 

When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down

 

'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name”

 

Emma was taken aback by the sound of Regina singing, it was angel-like and filled to the brim with feeling.

 

“It all just sounds like ooh, ooh ooh hoo hoo

 

Mm, too young, too dumb to realize

 

That I should have bought you flowers

And held your hand

 

Should have gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

 

Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance”

Emma felt her heartbeat slow and her breathing shallow as Regina sang on.

“Now my baby's dancing”

Emma’s heart clenched at knowing the next line

“But she's dancing with another man”

 

She looked over to the stage Regina was singing on, but all she saw was the thinnings of purple smoke and one tear fall to the ground.


End file.
